I'd be yours
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been friends since the day Yugi finished the puzzle. All the battles and chalenges they have faced before, they were always the last ones standing. But it only takes one bullet to end the life of a young boy to soon.


Hey again guys. I decided to do this after I heard this song on the radio.

Who'd you be today, By: Kenny Chesney

I love this song even though it's sad. But, anyway I hope you like this sad one-shot. :)

* * *

Story

**_Song Lyrics_**

* * *

Yami steps out of his ice cold shower and wraps a towel around him before he looks at himself in the mirror. His tanned face is streaked with tears, his once bright and happy crimson eyes are now dull and glassy, they're also filled with more tears that threaten to fall down his chisled face. His hand finds it way up to lay over the place where his broken heart lay in peices in his chest. "Why?..." the teenager asks the mirror, "why did you take him?..."

**_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_**

**_Wear the pain like a heavy coat, feel you every where I go_**

Yami had a reason to cry, he had a reason to want to lay down and just wait for death but he didn't because he still had people that needed him even though the one thing he loved most was gone. He was gone. Yugi was gone.

Yugi had been Yami's host during the days of the millineum puzzle. They had faought so many batles together, side by side. As one. And Yugi stayed strong. Never fell down for more that a minute before he was up and fighting again but it only took one ullet to knock him down for good, where a thousand beatings only left small scrathces.

_**I see your smile**_

_**I see your face**_

_**I hear you laughing in the rain**_

It's true Yugi had been caught in a hit and run when him and Yami had been walking home from their first date as a real couple. Yami couldn't have been happier than he was right then while swinging his and Yugi's intertwined hands back and forth. But, that happiness soon faded when the shots egan and they shooters fired at Yugi who feel to the ground with a scream. Yami had rushed over to him and held him in his arms as Yugi said things like "Yami, I love you but when I die in a few minutes just know I want you to be happy in this world without me" but Yami didn't belive it as true. He was sure yugi wouldn't die, until Yugi gave one heart wrenching caugh and died with his last words being "I'll always love you..." At that moment Yami broke down he screamed to the gods to give Yugi back to him but it didn't work, it wasn't going to work. He sat there with his dead one and only love until the police came and forced the sobbing boy off the corpse that was once know as a cute innocent boy who loved the outdoors, danced and laugheds in the rain, and had a big heart.

_**It ain't fair you died to young,'**_

_**Like a story that had just begun, but daeth ripped the pages all away.**_

_**God only knows how I miss you, All the hell that I've been through,**_

_**Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**_

_**An' sometimes I wonder,**_

_**Who'd you be today?**_

It had only been a few months since that happened and millions of questions poured into Yami's head everyday. Will I see you on the otherside Yugi? Why did they take you at such a young age? Why must the gods put me through so much pain? If you were still alive, who would you be today? Would you still be the cute innocent boy you once were? Or would you have grown up into a rebelious young man?

_**All of them are and mostly likely will always remain unanswered. **_

_**Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?**_

_**Settle down with a family,**_

_**I wonder what you would name your babies?**_

_**Some days the shy's so blue, I feel like I can talk to you,**_

_**An' I know it might sound crazy**_

Yami tryed to move on with his life but, everything remineded him of Yugi. When it rained he could see him and yugi outside spinning in the falling rain. Every time he would hang out with their friends, everything they did reminded him of Yugi. He even got gut wrenching pains in his heart when ever he saw Seto Kiaba walking down the street with Mokuba tagging happily along-side him. _Why can't that be me and Yugi?_ He would always ask himself. But, the only answer he could find was. _It just wasn't meant to be. _But no matter how strong Yami made it look like he was it didn't stop the tears that fell until he was asleep every night.

_**It ain't fair you died to young,**_

_**Like the story that had just begun,**_

_**But death tore the pages all away.**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**all the hell that I've been through.**_

_**Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**_

_**An' sometimes I wonder,**_

_**Who you'd be today?**_

this particular day was one on Yami's rare 'I'm okay days' and he had agreed to hang out with his friends. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou. But, they knew to watch what they said around him becasue it only took one memory to snap him back into sadness. Today Yami vowed to follow Yugi's words and try to be happy without him. Even though it pained Yami to act as if Yugi never exsisted he knew his aibou would want him to be happy again and smile.

_**Today,Today,Today.**_

_**Today, Today, Today.**_

So Yami walked into his room and dressed himself in his mromal attire before he went back into his bathroom to see his face red from crying. "There's nothing I can do about it" He mummbled to himself as he walked down the stairs. He stopped mid-step when his eye caught the gold picture frame on the wall. It was the picture that Yugi's grandfather had taken of them the day Yugi had won his first duel turnament without Yami in his body. they looked so happy with yugi held tightly around the waist by Yami who stood behind him, each of them holding up their dark magitian cards, witha smile.

Yami had kept yugi's deck, duel disk, and well Yami had kept all of yugi's stuff. His room is exactly as he left it before they left on their first and final date. Yami would often venture in there to just remember Yugi, run his hands over the many artifacts that were strategically placed on the dresser. He would still go in even though he always exited the room with tears running down his face.

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most. **_

_**I **wear** the pain like a heavy coat.**_

_**The only thing that gives me hope,**_

_**Is to know I'll see you again some day.**_

Yami stared at the picture, with tears running down his face until he was embraced by four people. "Yami we all miss him" Tea had said. "Yami don't let them take you away from us like they did Yugi" Ryou said. "Yams I don't know what I would do if you left us too" Joey said looking ito Yami's dead crimosn eyes. "Yami you'll...we all will see him again someday..it's jaut a matter of waiting" Tristan said with a slight reasureing smile.

_**Some day,**_

_** Some day, **_

_**Some day**_

Yami nodded and followed his friends out the door while drying his tears. "I just wish I knew who'd he be right now if he was still here" Yami mummbled."Us too" echoed the friends as they walked out the house.

But, they didn't hear the answer as the door closed.

_"I'd be yours Yami..."_

**

* * *

**

Oh my gosh that's just so sad. I cryed when I re-read it for spelling issues. But, I heard that song and I instantly thought of Yami and Yugi so I just had to wright a one-shot for it.

:'( But anyway, review. I want to know what you guys think


End file.
